


Amigos

by NoireRigel



Series: He will rule the world (JJStyleWeek) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boundaries, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, JJStyleWeek, Something like team 15, Team 19, Teens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: El primer año de JJ entrenando en EEUU no todo va tan bien como esperaba, pero a él le gusta ser optimista. Su cumpleaños número dieciséis se acerca y no hay mejor forma de celebrarlo que con los seres queridos. ¿Cierto?





	Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primero de mis aportes a la #JJStyleWeek, espero poder con todos los retos. Formará parte de una serie dentro de lo posible, aunque no serán capítulos con continuidad.
> 
> El primer Prompt es "July 8th: Friends", así que aquí vamos...

El primer año de su traslado a EEUU fue el más difícil. Tenía apenas 15 años y desconocía tanto el lugar como las personas. Lo más complicado, sin duda, fue el choque cultural, pues le costaba entender, aun cuando venía del país vecino, que la gente se comportara tan diferente. Pocos meses llevaba con la entrenadora en California, pero no estaba todavía del todo convencido. Ella era cerrada ante sus deseos de mostrar y crear su propio estilo y él era terco y no se rendía tratando de convencerla. 

 

Sus padres lo apoyaban con los cambios, pero se encontraban demasiado lejos para poder sentirse respaldado del todo por ellos. Y cuando llegó Julio, el chico comenzó a sentirse triste, más de lo usual. Solía esconderlo tras una sonrisa, pero era demasiado joven para sobrellevar el peso del rechazo sobre sus hombros y nunca había sido bueno para hacer amigos dentro del mundo del patinaje. 

 

Fuera de ese ámbito, sí tenía amigos y familiares que lo apreciaban. Pero dentro, donde tenía que pasar todos los días, tenía que fingir que se sentía bien ser ignorado mientras hablaba o que simplemente le rechazaran las invitaciones a comer. Trataba de justificarlo en su mente, diciendo que tal vez era demasiado impresionante su presencia y por eso eran tímidos con él. Pero una parte de él sabía que todos eran buenos amigos entre ellos y que cuando él, específicamente, se acercaba, parecían formar una pared. 

 

Sin embargo, quería ser optimista. Por eso cuando se acercaba el día de su cumpleaños, decidió invitarlos a todos, se veían casi todos los días en la pista, así que estaba seguro de que no sería tan difícil que se hicieran un tiempo un día sábado para ir al lugar donde se estaba quedando, su entrenadora cuidaba de él durante su estadía en ese país pues era amiga de sus padres, así que le pidió primero permiso y ella accedió aunque le dijo que no podría ayudarlo mucho pues tenía otro compromiso ese día. 

 

JJ no se quejó, estaba seguro de que podría prepararlo todo por su cuenta. Era el primer cumpleaños que estaría completamente lejos de sus padres y no podía evitar sentirse algo triste desde que se enteró de que ellos no podrían viajar en esa fecha. 

 

Luego de entregar directamente las invitaciones ese día jueves, pues el viernes tenían libre, y ver que todos las guardaban en sus bolsillos se sintió algo mejor. Tal vez la idea de dar una fiesta no les había sonado tan mal. 

 

El último al que tenía que avisarle era el chico nuevo. Había aparecido hace dos meses en el lugar, directo desde Kazajistán y parecía ser siempre callado y serio. Eso a Jean-Jacques no le preocupaba, sabía que podía hablarle sin problemas y el chico parecía escuchar aunque no respondía mucho. Desde el primer día se había asegurado de darle una buena bienvenida, pues no quería que el chico se sintiera como se había sentido él cuando comenzó a entrenar allí, cuando era el  _ chico nuevo _ , excluído de todos los círculos de aquellos chicos que ya llevaban años en la misma pista entrenando todos juntos. Ya que los dos eran los nuevos del lugar, ¿No deberían ser amigos? 

 

Pero Otabek Altin no fue ese día a entrenar, para su lamento. Al parecer había tenido que dejar la pista por una jornada por temas de su traslado y del colegio, así que no lo vería hasta la próxima semana. No tenía su número de teléfono tampoco, así que dejó encargado a otro de sus compañeros que le avisara si lo veía. 

  
  


El viernes lo dedicó a preparar todo. Se cansó de tanto inflar globos y estuvo por caerse mientras los colgaba. Pero se divirtió haciéndolo y recibió ayuda para la preparación de los aperitivos de una de sus amables vecinas, una señora mayor que se divertía los fines de semana escuchándolo hablar mientras él le ayudaba a hacer tareas pesadas en su casa. 

 

–Muchas gracias por todo señora Collins, no hubiera podido sin usted –le dijo una vez tuvieron todo listo. Incluso los adornos que realizó él mismo para celebrarse como el rey que era. No era precisamente el mejor en manualidades pero se defendía. 

–De nada cariño, me encantaría poder venir pero ya sabes que viene mi hijo y saldremos a comer durante la tarde –se explicó la mujer mientras terminaba de vendar al chico que se había hecho unos cuantos cortes en las manos con los papeles. 

–Lo sé, pero no se preocupe. Le guardaré un trozo de pastel especialmente para cuando regrese, ya sabe que es mi vecina favorita –le guiñó el ojo divertido aunque terminó haciendo un gesto de dolor cuando le tocaron una de las heridas. 

–Ya casi están todas las curitas… –avisó ella poniendo la última y luego lo miró–. Eres un buen chico Jean-Jacques, ¿Seguro que podrás con tantos invitados?

–¡Puedo encargarme de todo! Además ya estoy preparado, solo faltan detalles mínimos y que lleguen todos. 

 

La conversación no se extendió mucho más. Ella se fue a su casa a descansar y él se quedó admirando su obra de arte. Su sello personal estaba por todos lados y todo se veía perfecto. No se permitió sentirse desanimado pues la esperanza parecía vivir en el aire festivo que había tomado el lugar. Incluso se probó frente a un espejo la corona que había construido para él mismo con sus iniciales en la parte delantera como adorno.

–Mañana será también un gran día.  _ It’s JJ Style!  _

 

Se repitió mirándose y haciendo el símbolo que le había costado meses mejorar. Luego de reír se aseguró de cerrar bien las puertas, su entrenadora ya había salido por ese día y no regresaría. Después de una ducha durmió plácidamente en la cama. Esperaba una llamada de sus padres temprano por la mañana al día siguiente. 

 

* * *

 

–¡Feliz cumpleaños número dieciséis JJ! –el saludo general de su familia lo hizo sentirse más que especial. No importaba la distancia si al menos podía verlos.

–Muchas gracias… Sabía que llamarían temprano –comentó el chico mientras miraba de reojo a la pantalla de su teléfono a la vez que organizaba los últimos detalles de la fiesta. 

–JJ, cariño, ¿Seguro que estarás bien por tu cuenta? ¿Dijiste que Louise no podría quedarse a acompañarte? –preguntó Nathalie con voz de clara preocupación. 

–Sí mamá, todo estará bien. Invité a todos mis compañeros y la entrenadora tenía que salir hoy, pero llegarán los demás en algunas horas. ¿No? –dijo él tratando de calmarla. 

–Está bien… Si necesitas algo solo llámanos, ¿Sí? Nuestro regalo debería llegar durante el día Lunes –le avisó su padre que lo miraba con el mismo orgullo que siempre. 

 

Luego de hablar un poco de la familia, la llamada terminó. Jean-Jacques utilizó las siguientes horas para prepararse él mismo. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, no se esperaba fallas. Se había impedido a sí mismo creer en esa posibilidad para no sentirse mal antes de tiempo. Controlar su ansiedad era parte de su vida diaria a pesar de su juventud. 

  
  


Pero… Las personas eran crueles en su mayoría. El chico esperó, atento a cada coche que pasaba por fuera, a cada sonido. Incluso tomó asiento en la escalera que daba al lugar donde vivía, para evitar que sus invitados se equivocaran de dirección. Pero nadie llegó. Una hora y media después, el sentimiento que lo había estado persiguiendo en silencio, comenzó a hacer estragos en su cabeza. 

 

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer amigos? ¿Hablaba demasiado? Él solo intentaba compartir su vida con los demás, quería darse a conocer, por supuesto que a cambio de ello quería conocer a otros, pero parecía que los demás no estaba realmente interesados en darle una oportunidad. Se abrazó a sus piernas sintiendo el frío que ya había pasado por estar fuera de la casa tanto tiempo y no tuvo claro el momento en que las gotas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, remarcando lo miserable que se sentía. 

 

Tan honda era su tristeza, que no notó que alguien lo miraba. No fue hasta que esa persona le tocó el brazo, que el canadiense dio un respingo levantando el rostro en el proceso. 

 

–Ota… bek… –el canadiense lo miró confundido y se secó rápidamente los ojos.

–Leroy… Vine a… a la fiesta, ¿Por qué estás aquí llorando? –preguntó mirándolo el kazajo con expresión más seria de la usual. 

–Yo no… No lo sé –JJ estuvo al borde de inventar una mentira, pero no era lo suyo. 

 

Apretó las manos en sus piernas y logró sonreír. No quería preocupar al chico, pero no fue capaz de formular una frase coherente. 

 

–Bien, pues… Ehm… –Altin carraspeó y se agachó frente al chico que era sin duda más alto que él, pero que se veía más pequeño en esos instantes–. Feliz cumpleaños, Jean-Jacques… –le dijo y aunque le costó, logró sonreírle un poco, de su bolsillo sacó una caja pequeña, envuelta y adornada y se la extendió. 

 

El mayor lo miró con un nudo en la garganta, pero en vez de tomar la caja fue el cuerpo ajeno el que jaló contra él y lo abrazó con fuerza como si se tratara de un salvavidas. El kazajo perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó con las rodillas en uno de los escalones pero simplemente se quedó quieto, sin saber qué hacer. 

 

–Gracias por venir Otabek… –le dijo finalmente el canadiense sin soltarlo. 

–Jean-Jacques… ¿Qué pasó con los demás? –se atrevió a preguntar el kazajo. 

–Eres el primero que llega… –confesó apenado el mayor y para su sorpresa los brazos del otro joven lo rodearon afianzando el abrazo–.  _ Quiero ir a casa…  _ –susurró después, en un tono muy bajo. 

 

Altin no sabía bien qué hacer. Así que se mantuvo allí, sosteniendo al otro hasta que se calmara. Lentamente se soltaron y miraron fijamente, fue el kazajo quien rompió el silencio. 

 

–Eso significa que tenemos comida de sobra… ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? 

 

El rostro del mayor se iluminó entonces. Asintió y ambos entraron a la casa. Otabek se mostró sorprendido al ver toda la preparación del lugar. 

 

–Vaya… Creo que ellos se lo pierden –comentó el menor mientras JJ se dedicaba a ofrecerle cosas de comer, fue entonces que se fijó en las manos del chico–. ¿Tu preparaste todo? –preguntó por curiosidad. 

–Casi todo, la señora Collins me ayudó, es la vecina. Pero hoy tenía la visita de uno de sus hijos y casi nunca lo ve, quedé de guardarle pastel. 

 

Fue un alivio volver a verlo como el chico que solía ser, era extraño e incómodo cuando se encontraba deprimido o callado. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba el kazajo con el poco tiempo que conocía al chico, y aunque podía entender a medias porqué no se llevaba con otros, también podía notar que había más en el canadiense que solo un chico demasiado centrado en hablar de sí mismo, solo que los demás no se daban el tiempo de notarlo. 

 

Para la sorpresa de ambos, el timbre sonó poco después. Jean-Jacques miró a su compañero de pista con expresión dudosa antes de abrir la puerta. Afuera estaba un chico que conocía de mucho tiempo atrás, aunque nunca habían sido tan cercanos. 

 

–¡Hola! ¿Llego muy tarde…? Ufff… Había olvidado comprar el regalo y las tiendas estaban llenas –se explicó el chico de mirada afable mientras le extendía un paquete al cumpleañero. 

–Leo… –murmuró incrédulo Leroy mientras lo miraba como si fuera una aparición. 

–¡Feliz Cumpleaños JJ! ¿Puedo pasar? ¡Oh, Otabek! Si recibiste mi mensaje.

 

JJ no tardó en dejarlo entrar y se quedó quieto en la puerta sosteniendo el segundo regalo que recibía ese día con un extraño sentimiento en el estómago, mientras De la Iglesia se dedicaba a charlar con el otro joven, preguntando que qué hacían allí solos y como es que quedaba tanta comida todavía. 

 

La tarde fue mejorando ya con los tres, Leo era bueno generando temas de conversación, JJ podía seguirlos sin dificultad y Otabek comentaba cosas de vez en cuando, si es que ameritaba su opinión algún tema. Nadie comentó nada sobre la inasistencia de sus otros compañeros de pista, e incluso se divirtieron viendo las sorpresas y cosas extravagantes que había preparado el autoproclamado rey, todos terminaron con coronas aunque la de Jean-Jacques era por supuesto la más grande. 

 

Estaban por encender las velas del pastel cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó otra vez. El cumpleañero esta vez no dudó en ir a abrir y se llevó la segunda sorpresa más grande de ese día, luego de la aparición de los otros dos chicos. 

 

–¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños JJ!! –un coro de voces que conocía de memoria lo saludaron. 

–¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…? –balbuceó incrédulo el chico y se fundió poco después en un abrazo con sus progenitores antes de que fueran empujados por sus hermanos pequeños que requerían también su atención. 

 

Con un niño en brazos, otro aferrado a su pierna y una chica tomada de su mano, se giró hacia los únicos invitados que sí habían accedido a ir ese día. 

 

–Otabek, Leo, les presento a mis hermanos. Y mis padres, claro –anunció con una sonrisa brillante como el sol el joven, como si toda la tristeza de ese día jamás hubiera existido–. Papá, mamá, niños… Estos son mis amigos, Otabek Altin y Leo de la Iglesia. 

 

Se saludaron unos a otros y luego procedieron a usar el pastel. Uno que hubiera sido demasiado grande para solo tres personas. La celebración ya con niños se volvió más ruidosa y animada, Jean-Jacques podía sentir el amor de las personas que quería con esa visita sorpresiva, y nada podía hacerlo más feliz. 

 

Su madre lo miraba con una suave sonrisa mientras cortaban más pastel para los que quisieran repetir, ver a su hijo feliz lo era todo para ella. Pero lo conocía más que bien para saber que algo extraño había pasado y luego de mirarlo fijamente, lo tomó cariñosamente del brazo. Jean-Jacques le sonrió de vuelta y le dio otro abrazo, la única forma en la que podía demostrar en esos momentos su agradecimiento. 

 

–Feliz cumpleaños, cariño… No podía soportar la idea de no pasar contigo este día –le dijo la mujer acariciándole la espalda. 

–Gracias Mamá, que estén aquí es el mejor regalo… –murmuró él y se quedó allí en los brazos que mejor lo podían cuidar. 

–JJ… Dijiste que habías invitado a todos tus compañeros, ¿Cierto? –inquirió la mujer, y sintió la tensión en el cuerpo de su hijo mayor. 

–Ahh… S-sí… Supongo que estaban ocupados…–se removió inquieto ante el repentino interrogatorio, algo en la forma que le hablaba su madre se le hacía extraño. 

 

La mujer se le separó poco después y le dejó un beso en la frente y una caricia en el cabello. Luego miró a Alain que estaba sentado observándolos desde el sillón mientras sus otros hijos jugaban con uno de los amigos de su primogénito. El hombre asintió y ella se giró a ver de nuevo al que siempre sería su niño. 

 

–Jean-Jacques… Quiero que hablemos con tu entrenadora cuando regrese –le dijo finalmente Nathalie. 

–¿Qué…? –su confusión fue creciendo pero el breve apretón en su brazo le hizo calmarse. 

–Todo va a estar bien, tú no te preocupes de nada. Ahora sigamos celebrándote, ¿Sí? Veo que todavía no abres tus regalos. 

 

El resto de la velada fue agradable, los otros dos jóvenes patinadores se despidieron de los adultos y de los niños cuando ya era hora. Y Jean-Jacques fue a dejarlos fuera de la puerta en ese momento. 

 

–Gracias por venir chicos… Lo aprecio mucho –les sonrió JJ. Leo le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se despidió también de Otabek, perdiéndose luego en la calle. 

–Tienes una familia que te quiere mucho –comentó el kazajo, quien había escuchado sin querer la conversación que había tenido el mayor con su madre y que ahora lo miraba tan serio como siempre. 

–Lo sé… Son lo mejor que tengo –afirmó el canadiense con una media sonrisa en los labios, seguía algo avergonzado de que el otro patinador hubiese tenido que verlo en su peor momento de ese día. 

–¿Todo bien?

–¿Eh?

 

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al chico que miró al otro sin entender ni una palabra. Por supuesto que ya estaba bien. ¿A qué se refería? Pero no fue capaz de responder audiblemente lo que estaba pensando. 

 

–Mhm… Cuídate Jean… –se despidió el menor, bajando los escalones. 

–Claro, Otabe… ¡¿Acabas de llamarme Jean?! –impactado al notarlo apuntó con una mano al chico con expresión de extrema sorpresa. 

 

El kazajo no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo una vez estuvo en la calle. 

 

–¿No puedo? –consultó mirando al otro. 

–Oh no, ¡Está perfecto! S-solo… Este… Gracias, por todo. 

–Entonces, cuídate y nos vemos en el entrenamiento, Jean… 

 

Leroy se despidió con la mano en alto, hasta que el otro joven ya no estuvo a la vista. Tenía apenas dieciséis años y todavía le faltaba mucho que vivir, aunque eso no significaba que no se sintiera perdido de vez en cuando. Al menos ahora tenía dos chicos a los que llamar sus amigos. Y con eso podía estar bien. Eso quería creer. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Esta es una buena semana para celebrar al King JJ. Soy más que fan del personaje y lo tengo adoptado como mi hijo, ¿Cómo no quererlo si es así de hermoso y bonito? Él se merece más aprecio, así que espero poder ayudar a mostrarlo. 
> 
> Desconozco el nombre de la entrenadora de Leo, peeero aquí la llamaremos Louise a falta de nombre oficial. 
> 
> ¡Se agradecen las lecturas, los kudos y los comentarios! 
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> July 8th: Friends ✓   
> July 9th: Favorite Ship  
> July 10th: Childhood  
> July 11th: Crossover  
> July 12th: Charity  
> July 13th: Hobbies  
> July 14th: Free Day  
> July 15th: Birthday


End file.
